<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gummy kiss by edgylesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016556">gummy kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgylesbian/pseuds/edgylesbian'>edgylesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Gum - Freeform, M/M, The Hammock (IT), no beta we die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgylesbian/pseuds/edgylesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie was chewing the last piece of gum, and Eddie had an idea in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gummy kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayImGay/gifts">HayImGay</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so uh- fuck- this is so bad-</p>
<p>i used a prompt by eliasz</p>
<p>uh</p>
<p>here https://prompts.neocities.org/</p>
<p>enjoyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting in the clubhouse, alone. The sun filtered through little slits in the boards above them, and the hammock they were on swung a little. Richie snickered a little as he nudged Eddie’s knee with his foot.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this a little, uh… suspicious?” the grin on his face annoyed Eddie so he kicked him.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” he huffed, looking back to his comic book. “You were the only one not busy, so,” he trailed off and looked so focused on the book, and Richie knew he shouldn’t have but he wanted Eddie to pay attention to him again.</p>
<p>He pouted and his brows furrowed,  and then he remembered the gum pack in his shorts. He took it out with a smirk, grabbing the last stick and catching Eddie’s attention as he did so. Perfect.</p>
<p>“Is that gum?” Eddie scrunched up his nose, Richie nodded his head. “What flavor?”</p>
<p>“Bubblegum,” Richie answered, smiling a little. “Ah, but it’s the last piece.”</p>
<p>Eddie glared, brown eyes glinting as an idea came to mind. “Really?” he sneered, sitting up and leaning closer towards Richie. Richie’s heart stuttered but he kept his cool. Eddie was getting closer, and his neck started to heat up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, aha,” Richie averted his eyes for a second, what the hell? He was supposed to be making others feel like this, no one should be able to slowly break him. But Eddie was a different case.</p>
<p>“Well, well,” Eddie smiled and grabbed the front of Richie’s dad-shirt, bringing him in close. “I guess I have no choice but to do this,” then he kissed Richie.</p>
<p>Richie’s heart pounded, scared, excited. Why was Eddie doing this? His lips were soft, pretty, Richie couldn’t focus on anything else. But then Eddie’s cold fingers touched his neck and Richie gasped. Their comic books fell to the floor, forgotten.</p>
<p>Eddie slid his tongue in, definitely not unnoticed, and swirled it around as if looking for something. He ran it across Richie’s teeth, driving him crazy, and then suddenly pulled away with a satisfied sigh. Richie’s mouth felt cold and empty without being pressed to Eddie’s.</p>
<p>Eddie picked up his comic book and rested against the pillar behind him, leaving Richie to feel his lips and contemplate in silence. His mind was running wild. But then he noticed Eddie’s jaw moving, chewing something.</p>
<p>He looked for the gum in his mouth. Nothing.</p>
<p>“Wha- Eds! What the hell!” Eddie burst out laughing, pure and lovely, and Richie blushed, chuckling along after harassing Eddie.</p>
<p>“That was probably your first kiss, huh?” Richie smirked. Eddie grew red and he nearly kicked Richie’s balls.</p>
<p>“Shut it, dickhead,” but he was smiling. So cute, so pure, so lovely.</p>
<p>Richie really loved this boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>